SGA Predator
by SakuraStar12
Summary: A Predator is hunting a wraith and instead meets the SGA team. Revenge and kidnapping. Read to see what happens if you dare heehee! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate Atlantis or Predator just my ideas and creativity.**_

**Chapter 1: Captured**

"HELP!" Jen screamed as loud as she could while crying. You see Jen is tied to a post in the middle of the woods on world XX3YK (ps I made this up don't sue me it's the first thing to pop into my head).

_**3 Hours Earlier**_

Jen is in the infirmary packing her bags to go off world. There is a village with many sick villagers and is asking for assistance from the Stargate Atlantis crew. To keep peace Jen was picked to go help the sick and she is to with four soldiers as her guards. With Jen's record of getting into trouble it became a rule that she can't go off world without at least four guards unless Ronon is with her.

As Jen was packing she had her back to the doors and didn't see Ronon enter. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the left side of her neck, making her jump in surprise.

"Ronon I love you too but you can't change my mind of going to world XX3YK" Jen said will a giggle ( he is kissing her neck it tickles).

"I know I just worry when you go off world without me"Ronon replied. Jen turned around in his arms so she could face him.

"I wish you could go too but you have to stay and beat the soldiers so they know there place" Jen started, "Besides I'll be protected what with everyone making sure I don't even get a paper cut in fear of your wraith."

"I hate to see you hurt mate" Ronon replied before kissing her.

"I love you Ronon"

"I love you too mate"

After 10 minutes and a steamy makeout session, Jen arrived at the gate room three minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late" Jen said out of breath.

"It's fine just don't make it a habit" Sam replied.

"I won't" Ronon just stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face. Jen ignored it for now and went to stand with her guards. Once ready Jen, surrounded by her guards, entered the gate. Once through the gate they started the walk to the took them 10 minutes to reach the village where they were greeted by the village leader.

"Thank you so much for coming" the village leader greeted as he shook Jen's hand.

"You're welcome" Jen replied, "now could you take me to where you are keeping the sick."

"Oh yes of course" the leader said leading them to the hut with all the sick. As soon as Jen entered the hut she got to work helping the sick.

Three hours later Jen was finally finished treating all the sick people, they all had a bad case of the flu but with the medicine she used they should be fine. As she left the hut to regroup with her guards, who she left outside. When outside she noticed two things, one her guards were on their knees with their hands on their own head and two the villagers had guns pointed at her guards' head.

"What is going on?" Jen asked scared as she was grabbed by two men on either side of her.

"You see to keep the wraith away we have to sacrifice a person to them each full moon, but we hate to use our own people so we use outsiders and travelliers" the village leader explained as he walked up to Jen.

"But we helped your people how could you turn on us like this" Jen asked scared and angry.

"As long as I can spare my people I don't care who I sacrifice even those who help us" the leader replied just making Jen even more scared and angry.

"Take her to the post" the leader ordered the men who had a hold on Jen.

Then men dragged her into the woods to a post in a clearing. They tied the rope around her hands behind her back around the post and tied the rope around her chest and waist. Jen begged them to stop, to let her go, but they ignored her pleas and left her to die.

_**Present**_

Jen is still screaming and crying for help. She is worried about her guards and praying that someone will help her and praying the wraith never comes. She doesn't realize she is being watched.

**SakuraStar12: Cliffhanger! So what do you like of Chpater 1 of my new crossover?**

**When I get at least 5 reviews I'll post chapter 2. Please review. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate Atlantis or Predator just my ideas and creativity.**_

**Chapter 2: Enter A Predator**

Jar'zvk, a yautja elite (he killed a queen xenomorph), is walking through the woods searching for something or someone (you'll find out in chapter 3). He is using his cloaking device so no one can see him. He suddenly stopped as he heard a female screaming for help. He decided to go and see what is wrong. He followed the female's voice to a clearing where the female is tied to a post.

"Please someone anyone help me" the ooman female cried/screamed (yes he understands english he ttok the time to learn it so as to understand his ooman prey). He stood there watching her as he scanned her vitals. What he noticed is that the female is pregnat. This enraged Jar'zvk that anyone could harm an expecting mother, no matter the species.

Jar'zvk uncloaked and walked over to the ooman female. As he is walking towards the female, she asked him "who are you?" but he ignored her, took out his wristblades and cut her female picked herself off the ground and turned to Jar'zvk.

"Thank you for saving me" Jen thanked, "Who are you?" she asked while rubbing her sore wrists.

"My name is Honorable warrior Jar'zvk"

"My name is Dr. Jennifer Keller"

Jar'zvk nodded his, then turned to leave.

"Wait please I...I can't get on by myself the villagers might catch me could you come with me please?" Jen begged scared. Jar'zvk thought it over for a bit but knew he couldn't leave the expecting mother to die.

"Very well"

"Oh thank you, I can get home that way" Jen said pointing in the opposite direction he was heading, "but we'll have to go around the village otherwise I'll end up back tied to the post and you probably dead."

"Very well let's go" Jar'zvk replied starting to head around the village to Jen's "home."

It took them the rest of the day to reach the gate and they didn't arrive until morning.

"What is this?" Jar'zvk asked confused about the gate since he has never seen nor heard of such a thing.

"My way home" Jen replied running over to the control box.

Jen sent a message requesting for the gate to be opened. It didn't take long before her request was answered and the gate opened.

"Thank you for helping me" Jen said smiling before she walked up to the gate. Before she could enter Jar'zvk stopped her by grabbing her left arm. When she turned to him he asked

"May I go with you?" He is curious of this home of hers that needs this strange device to reach and worried she would not end up home.

"Sure" with that they both entered the gate.

_**Inside Control Room**_

Ronon watched as Jen walked through the gate and wrapped her up in his arms when she ran to him, not noticing the man that came through with her. He noticed only after Sam asked the man's name.

"Put your hands in the air and tell me who you are now" Sam ordered while the soldiers around them had their guns pointed at the unknown man. The man remained silent and ignored the order.

"Wait don't hurt him he saved my life" Jen yelled paniced. She tried to run to Jar'zvk but Ronon had a hold of her waist and wouldn't let her go.

**SakuraStar12: Will Jar'zvk answer the question or attack? Will Sam listen to Jen's pleas? Will Ronon lose his temper? Read on to find out and don't forget reviews make me write faster. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Stargate Atlantis or Predator just my ideas and creativity.**_

**Chapter 3: Past of a Predator**

Sam walked over to stand in front of Jar'zvk.

"Is what she says true did you save ?" Sam asked him.

"Yes Jar'zvk finally answered which allowed Jen to breath a sign of relief.

"Lower your weapons" Sam orders the soldiers, "Now I want you and Dr. Keller to with me."

Sam, Jar'zvk, Jen and Ronon (who wouldn't releash his hold on her) went up to the conference room where John's team is waiting. After everyone sat down, Sam turned to their guest.

"Who are you?"

"I am honorable warrior Jar'zvk"

"Nice to meet you" Sam said before she turned to Jen, "What happened out there and where are your guards?"

"The villagers captured us and then tied me to a post to be sacrificed to a wraith that lives near the village if it wasn't for Jar'zvk I would be wraith food and I don't know what happened to Chris, Louis, Gray and Greg" Jen replied close to tears. Ronon pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Ronon wanted to go and kill the villagers but knew Jen needed him more then his revenge.

Sam turned to John ans asked "Are you ready for a rescue mission?"

"Always just give us 10 minutes to get ready" John replied.

"Dismissed"

_**10 minutes later**_

John, Teyla, Lorne, Ronon, Jen, Sam and Jar'zvk stood in front of the gate. Lorne is going in place of Rodney (we all know he will be useless), Jen is going in case the captured men are hurt, and Sam is there to see them off.

"I wish to go and help you" Jar'zvk spoke up before the group could go through the gate.

"And why is that?" Sam asked.

"I have my reasons." Before Sam could say anything John spoke up.

"We don't have time for this just let him come with us"

"Very well but we'll talk about this when you get back" Sam said annoyed.

"Rodger let's move out" John said and with that they entered the gate. As they made their way to the village John asked Jar'zvk why he wanted to come.

"So why did you want to come?" John asked.

"I'm hunting a wraith with a scar over his left eye and I figured if I help you you may return the favor" Jar'zvk replied.

"Why are you hunting him?" Lorne asked curious.

"I am from a race of honorable yautja or hunters and this wraith dishonored me greatly" Jar'zvk replied angry.

"What did he do?" John asked this time hoping for a straight answer this time.

"He killed my son while we were out hunting"

"Damn well if you need any help you can count on us to give it" John said and the others agreed.

"Thank you I would like that" Jar'zvk replied grateful considering he has been hunting this wraith for over a year now.

With that they all remained silent until they reached the border of the village. They gathered in a circle to make a plan.

"Ok this what we will do, Ronon you will enter from the rear, Lorne from the right, Jar'zvk from the left, I'll enter from here and Teyla will remain here and guard the Doc" John said. With that everyone moved into position, leaving Jen and Teyla alone.

"I hope everyone stays safe" Jen said to Teyla worried.

"Me too"

**SakuraStar12: Ok so what do you think? Please review because reviews let me know I need to write more and continue with the story. Peace!**


End file.
